Обратная сторона Удачи
by Dorothea Lawlight
Summary: Инкубатор может исполнить любое ваше желание, но готовы ли вы к возможным последствиям?


Её губы немели, а ноги подкашивались всякий раз, когда она оставалась одна. В такие моменты телом овладевала апатия, а Камень Души стремительно темнел. Но ей было всё равно ровно до тех пор, пока затуманенный горечью разум не вспоминал о грядущих последствиях сего безрассудства. Тогда приходило время браться за оружие и идти сражаться. Сражаться и убивать. Убивать, чтобы жить. И жить, чтобы сражаться.

Замкнутый круг.

Нанося удар за ударом своим мечом, она вымещала всю злость, всю обиду, накопившуюся внутри. В таком состоянии количество уничтоженных ею Ведьм могло быть в несколько раз больше, чем обычно.

Её бросили. Снова. Все эти Волшебницы рано или поздно покидают её. Раз за разом дают почувствовать Надежду, а сразу за этим низвергают в пучины Отчаяния. Раз за разом. Уже семь лет.

Что это: насмешка Судьбы или плата за исполненное Желание?

Как бы там ни было, через некоторое время буря в душе затихает, и она может вновь дышать полной грудью. На неё волнами накатывает безразличие, замораживая все чувства изнутри.

А потом всё повторяется вновь.

В воздухе кружатся снежинки, медленно оседая на асфальт. Тихо цокают каблучки её туфель, а подол платья слегка колышется на ветру. Сейчас, ночью, ей некуда спешить, не от кого прятаться, и она упивается этим чувством Свободы. Она почти счастлива. Кьюбей, крадучись ступая за её спиной, негромко рассказывает о новой Волшебнице этого городка. Ей кажется, будто он насмехается над Желанием этой девочки, и вместе с тем, что он насмехался когда-то также и над её.

Её Желание — Вечная Удача, при осуществлении сделало из неё Изумрудную Волшебницу с сияющим Клевером у сердца. Сейчас, спустя четверть века, что была наполнена страданиями, потерями, одиночеством и бесконечными сражениями, ей больше не нужно всё это, да и Камень Души намного тусклее. Сама же она гаснет, затухает день ото дня всё больше.

Битвы давно не будоражат кровь, адреналин не течёт по венам, юность в голове не играет, а торты и пирожные не манят своим вкусом и красотой.

Ей сорок лет, и по вечерам она наблюдает, как её одноклассники читают книги своим детям. Она, застрявшая в теле подростка, уже давно не была Человеком, и потому никогда не сможет иметь детей. Временами этот факт доводил её до депрессий.

Ей жаль. Она сочувствует новоявленной Волшебнице, заключившей Контракт с Инкубатором. Сколько она протянет? Месяц? Два? Крайне маловероятно, что ей удастся прожить в этой ипостаси больше нескольких лет.

Кьюбей давно уже смолк, но всё также продолжал следовать за ней. Чего он ждёт? И ждёт ли?

Несмотря на время суток, небо белое. Здесь, где до Заполярья рукой подать, много необычайных явлений. Например, снегопад в начале лета, как сейчас. На календаре июнь месяц, а по утрам улицы города омыты влагой недавно растаявшего снега.

Лёд на лимане ещё не тронулся, однако ходить по нему небезопасно. Волшебница неспешно бредёт вдоль береговой линии, галька и снег хрустят под её ногами. Она вдыхает свежий воздух, и сердце внутри на мгновение замирает, чтобы забиться во сто крат быстрее, как раньше. На бледных щеках расцветает давно позабытый румянец, глаза вновь сияют, а в голове звучат слова, брошенные где-то в этом месте ещё в детстве: "Я бы хотела, чтобы моя жизнь закончилась здесь, если бы у меня был выбор".

Губы расползаются в безумной усмешке. Она замирает на месте, и Кьюбею становится слышен её тихий смех. Он нетерпеливо виляет хвостом, ожидая дальнейших действий, но не смеет отвлекать.

Волшебница поднимает взгляд на полоску рассвета, дарящего живые краски мертвенно-бледному небу. Снег не искрится под её ногами, он слишком грязный. Она легко ступает на поверхность льда, почти порхая удаляется на небольшое расстояние от суши и опускается на колени.

Два лиловых глаза с интересом наблюдают за тем, как острый клинок, направляемый маленькой — почти детской — рукой, пробивает толстую корку льда. Платье намокает, а сама Волшебница едва не проваливается в студёную воду. Она медленно тянется к Клеверу и, сорвав его с платья, сжимает в руке. Слёзы — радости? — текут по щекам, сердце стремится вырваться из груди, а тело начинает дрожать как от холода, который она не может чувствовать. Губы стремятся запечатлеть прощальный поцелуй на поверхности Камня, но едва слушаются свою хозяйку.

Пальцы разжимаются над прорубью, и с тихим всплеском Душа Волшебницы скрывается в мутной воде. Слышен поражённый вздох Инкубатора.

Она, проводив взглядом ушедшее ко дну изумрудное Сияние, устало прикрывает глаза.

Вот и всё. Дело сделано. И так легко становится от этой мысли.

На негнущихся ногах она возвращается на берег, преследуемая цепким взглядом Кьюбея, чтобы продолжить свою прогулку как ни в чём не бывало.

Постепенно тело немеет, мир вокруг начинает кружиться, а в ушах неприятно звенит. Потеряв способность ориентироваться в пространстве, Волшебница падает лицом в грязный, почти чёрный снег, пытается перевернуться, при этом судорожно хватает ртом воздух. Силится ещё разок посмотреть в небо.

Но...

Предел достигнут.

Галька и снег едва слышно шуршат под лапками удаляющегося Инкубатора.


End file.
